Cogidos de la mano
by Nana Walker
Summary: Si tomaba fuerte la mano que Keiichi le ofrecía, tal vez sería capaz de ganarle a ese injusto destino.


**Disclaimer**: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de 07th expansion.

**Extensión: **587 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Kai. Una que otro dato, mencionado por ahí, podría haber ocurrido en alguna Hinamizawa hipotética x,DU (nótese, semi universo alternativo), pero no es importante~. Aún así, prefiero aclararlo por las dudas.

**Resumen: **Si tomaba fuerte la mano que Keiichi le ofrecía, tal vez sería capaz de ganarle a ese injusto destino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cogidos de la mano<strong>_

De una u otra forma, siempre terminas llegando a este punto, en el que ya no crees en los milagros. Es fácil desengañarse cuando en todos los mundos— en todas esas crueles Hinamizawas— terminas siendo presa, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, de una de las muertes más horripilantes que cualquier persona pudiese llegar imaginar en algún grotesco desvarío. Has intentado de todo: pedir ayuda a tus amigos, asesinarlos antes del festival, advertirles a Takano y Tomitake que se cuiden las espaldas e incluso una vez llegaste a pensar que, si te levantabas del lado contrario del futón, podrías arreglar la situación, pero nada lograste con ello.

Tu destino continúa siendo tan inalterable y maquiavélico como siempre.

Es en este punto de tus pensamientos en el que terminas por aceptar que sería bueno esperar a la Muerte con una buena copa en la mano, aunque Hanyuu te regañe por ello. Eso estará bien por esta vez, piensas sentaba en el marco de la ventana, mientras observas esa luna que aún eres capaz de ver.

No obstante y como siempre, a la mañana siguiente Keiichi te dirá que el destino se puede cambiar y te pedirá que confíes en él, porque se las arreglará para demostrártelo sin falta. Al principio intentarás negarte a su ofrecimiento, pero luego terminarás dándole crédito a las promesas que el Mago de las Palabras te hace, mientras extiende su mano sin siquiera vacilar. En esos instantes, te atreves a pensar que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y que morir sin luchar es la peor decisión que podrías adoptar. Es una simple excusa que te encargas de validar para poder continuar esa lucha pero, por sobretodo, para poder llevarle la contra a Hanyuu, quien te ha dicho una y otra vez que ya es suficiente y que, después de tantos fragmentos, deberías haber aprendido la lección.

No tienes mucho que perder, al fin y al cabo, piensas, ignorando a la diosa que no quiere verte sufrir más.

Es ahí cuando agarras fuertemente la mano que Keiichi te da, creyendo que está vez serás capaz de ganarle a ese injusto e implacable destino. Una y otra vez te lo seguirás repitiendo a ti misma, mientras los miembros del Yamainu te amordazan y te llevan al templo en esa furgoneta blanca de la que nadie podría desconfiar. Una y otra vez seguirás intentando engañarte a la fuerza, mientras te inyectan esa droga que sólo existe para mitigar tu dolor.

Y al final, no sabes si es por tu porfía casi infantil o por la droga que corre libre por tus venas pero piensas, casi burlándote de tu asesina, que el cuchillo con el que se dispone a sacar tus viseras es sólo de juguete, que todo ese escenario bien preparado es un castigo del club y que mañana despertarás en julio de 1983, pensando que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla.

Eso es lo último que cruza por tu mente, cuando la cruel risa de Takano inunda todo el lugar, tratando de convencerte con ello de que esa Hinamizawa, con el _happy end_ que tanto ansias encontrar, no existirá jamás.

Aún así, en la siguiente Hinamizawa, volverás a creer en las palabras que Keiichi te dice, tratando de ignorar (y borrar de tu mente) todos los acontecimientos frescos de tu largo viaje, para poder aceptarlas con más facilidad: no puedes quitarle el merito de ser, al fin y al cabo, uno de los pocos que te anima a seguir creyendo que podrás encontrar la felicidad.

Fin drabble: Cogidos de la mano

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Mi primera incursión en el fandom de Higurashi! *rueda*… bien, siendo sincera, quería estrenarme con un Keiichi/Satoshi, pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos/deseamos *llora en su depre-rincón de fangirl*.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles ;D


End file.
